jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Meyer
Dan Meyer was a sword swallower act from Season 3 of JayGT. He was eliminated in 7th place. Background Dan Meyer swallows swords, eats fire and glass, and inspires audiences to do the impossible in their lives. A corporate entertainer, TEDx motivational speaker, Ig Nobel science speaker, medical lecturer, and comedy youth speaker, Meyer has performed in over 35 countries around the world. A 40x World Record Sword Swallower with 7 Guinness World Records, Dan swallows up to 29 swords at once, is featured in Ripley's Believe It or Not books and museums around the world, and is recognized by Ripley's Believe It or Not! as the leading sword swallower performing around the world today. Dan is known worldwide for performing extreme stunts such as swallowing a red hot sword on Stan Lee's Superhumans, for swallowing swords underwater in a tank of sharks and stingrays for Ripley's Myrtle Beach, and for pulling a car with a swallowed sword for Ripley's Believe It or Not Baltimore and America's Got Talent, Season 11, Episode 5. As President of the Sword Swallowers Association and winner of the 2007 Ig Nobel Prize in Medicine at Harvard for medical research on sword swallowing injuries, Dan is recognized as the world's leading expert in the 4000 year old field of sword swallowing. Dan enjoys inspiring audiences by sharing his story and unique talents at colleges, universities, science/medical centers, museums, conventions, corporate events, fairs, festivals, youth events, churches, schools, documentaries, and other events in over 45 countries around the world. https://www.facebook.com/DanMeyerSwordSwallower/info Dan holds 40 world records for sword swallowing as recorded by many different organizations. He has seven Guinness World Records for the following feats: Most Sword Swallowers Swallowing Swords Simultaneously, Most Swords Swallowed Simultaneously, Single Sword Swallowed by the Most Sword Swallowers, Most Swords Swallowed Simultaneously by Sword Swallowers, Sword Swallowing Underwater (18-inch blade), Sword Swallowing Underwater (24-inch blade), and Most Swords Swallowed Simultaneously Underwater. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dan_Meyer_(performer)#Honors_and_World_Records In 2016, Meyer appeared on the Italian talent show Tu Si Que Vales, where he pulled supermodel Belen Rodriguez in a convertible across stage by swallowed sword. The episode aired 22 October, 2016 on Canale 5 to 5.2 million viewers in Italy. In 2017, Meyer appeared on season 2 of France's Got Talent (La France a un incroyable talent), where he pulled a Mini Cooper car containing football star David Ginola across stage by swallowed sword. Meyer was eliminated prior to the Live Shows. In October 2018, Meyer appeared on season 2 of Israel's Got Talent, where he pulled two hosts across stage in a 1954 BMW Isetta. The episode aired on 31 January, 2019 on Reshet 13 TV to 8.7 million viewers in Israel. Meyer reminds performers not to try sword swallowing at home. Audition Dan Meyer's audition in Episode 303 consisted of swallowing a medium sword, a long sword, a heavy sword, and then seven swords at once, each of which required nudging his heart aside. JayDK, Smack, Pennies, and Danger all voted "Yes", sending Dan to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts Dan Meyer’s Judge Cuts performance in Episode 308 consisted of swallowing a flaming sword and a curved sword. He also juggled six clubs while a sword was whipped from his mouth by a whip from 10 feet away. JayDK, Smack, guest judge Pennies, Foxy, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. Amazed and impressed with his performance, Foxy used his Golden Buzzer, sending Dan straight to the Quarterfinals. Category:Acts Category:Danger Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 3 Acts Category:Season 3 Danger Acts Category:Season 3 Accepted Acts Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Season 11 Acts Category:Season 11 Danger Acts Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Season 3 Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Foxy's Golden Buzzers Category:France's Got Talent Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 3 Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 3 Semifinalists Category:Instant Save Category:Finalists Category:Season 3 Finalists Category:7th Place